Lover Bond
by pmch
Summary: *The unbreakable bond between Aki and Minko has been forgoed...She has returned from the Great Seal...but forgets everything...*  "W-Who am I...H-Help me..."  A month after Nyx battle...Aki X Minako...
1. Parted Soul

**Well...Well...Inspiration just came to me while I was daydreaming in class...**

**Please share your valuable comments with me...Please review...**

**Hope you all enjoy reading it...**

**

* * *

**

*****Minutes before Midnight, 4****th**** April, 2010*****

It was dark…it was a complete blackout…

"Welcome…everyone…" A Mysterious voice spoke.

The ground was checkered with black and white tiles, a blue door stood at the end of the aisle. Their eyes were blinded by the sudden brightness of light when the door opened…

It was so bright…everything turned white…

The whiteness suddenly disappeared into a darkness…

The hand of a golden clock was rotating…spinning fast…

In the centre of the room, a mysterious man sat on an antique sofa...

Another mysterious man in blue suit stood besides…

A round coffee table, covered with a blue cloth, was placed before the two mysterious men…

On top of the coffee table, there was a mirror with golden frame…

"W-Where am I…?"

"What's t-this place…?"

"Is it the Dark Hour…again?"

"B-But…the Dark Hour's vanished…it can't be…"

* * *

"Sorry for bringing you all here without prior notice…members of S.E.E.S…" The mysterious old gentleman, with a long nose, spoke up.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room…"

"My name is Igor…Minako Arisato was a guest of mine." Igor gave a brief introduction.

"This is Theodore, my assistance. He's a resident here, like myself."

"This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter…" Igor continued.

"Only those who have signed the _**contract**_ can enter this place…it is an exception this time…"

"Minako Arisato was destined to hone her unique ability, and she required my help to do so."

"Her contract had been fulfilled, I had completed my role as well." "

"She were truly a remarkable guest, relinquished her life essence to save the world from the Fall…" Igor looked up at his assistance, gave a light nod before Theodore took over the conversation.

* * *

"We have a problem…Please watch closely everyone." Theodore snapped his fingers, a vision came to appear on the mirror.

A stone statue stood before an enormous golden door, and it looked exactly like Minako, the leader of S.E.E.S…

"Yes, it's her. Minako-sama turned herself to become the Great Seal to protect this universe…" Theodore reassured their assumptions.

"She's supposed to be in her eternal sleep, b-but something is not right…"

There was a blurry figure floating before the status, it formed into shape of a female, a feature of Minako, alike. Her hands crossed snuggling her legs, her hair was set loose curling naturally.

"Is it really…Minako-chan…? Her hair looks different, it's so long now…it's only been a month…" Junpei was unable to comprehend what he's seeing.

* * *

"It is…without a doubt…it's her soul…part of her soul…" Theodore explained.

"Her soul is spilt somehow, we couldn't understand why and how…"

"It seems that she has formed a strong bond with this world…a bond that she's reluctant to let go…"

"It's a miracle that the Great Seal remains intact…"

"We have tried to summon her back to this room, but we failed…"

"Her persona and any associated memories of the Dark Hour are being sealed away…remaining in the statue still…"

"We have to bring her back as soon as possible, before her human life elapsed…"

* * *

"W-What do you mean…? She's dying…?" Yukari broke in.

"Dammit! N-No way…" Junpei cursed at Yukari's mentioning.

…

…

"Please allow me to explain…" Theodore smiled at the S.E.E.S members.

"I'm sure you all are aware of the Dark Hour, it's a hidden hour between 00:00 and 00:01…"

"There's a twist of time, time may be lapsed slower or faster in different dimension like Tartarus…"

"It's the other way around in Great Seal's dimension…One hour in there is equalled to a day in real world…"

"She has been in the Great Seal since the 5th March, it's been 30 days, almost 2 years of human life."

"I must say, it's a constraint on all human…on human's life span…"

"If her soul stays wandering, her soul would be torn apart ,sooner or later. Her life force is being drained every minute, every hour, and every day, even though she won't age in that dimension…"

"It seems that she has been emotionally and mentally conscious, she shouldn't have been able to theoretically …her growing hair is one clear manifestation of her awareness…"

"It also comes to our concerns that…her life force may either be consumed through time…or…her parted soul may be swallowed or distracted by the _Human_ _Malice_. The latter could be a threat to the human race, considering Minako-sama's unique abilities."

"We need to find a way to bring her back, or unite her released soul back into the seal…before her soul dissolves completely."

* * *

The members of S.E.E.S. turned their attentions back to at the floating figure, came into one conclusion…

"I won't allow this happen…" Aigis muttered her resolution.

"Is there anything we can do…?" Ken questioned.

"We'll bring her back…if it's her desire to return to our world…take my strength and my life if you must…" Mitsuru voiced out.

"Yes…we couldn't let her do this alone…" Fuuka agreed with her senpai.

"She's not alone! I won't let her die!" Junpei cried out.

"She has sacrificed so much for us…this time we'll help, we'll find a way…" Yukari gave a murmur of consent.

"A bond she has for our world…so strong that she…" Mitsuru knitted her brows in deep thought, brainstorming…

"It must be the bond between us…we are like a family to her…" Junpei remarked on his thought.

"Could it be commitments or even promises she made…or…" Ken mumbled.

"Her reluctance of something…?" Aigis was soliloquizing.

"SENPAI…It's AKIHIKO-SENPAI…the lover bond…you meant the world to her…" Yukari looked straight at Akihiko, shared her vision with the members.

"Arf…Arf…Arf…" Koromaru barked at the mirror, pulled Akihiko's pants with his teeth.

"Koromaru wants you to go to her…and bring her back." Aigis explained to Akihiko.

"Lover bond…a pure emotion of human…Minako-sama was in love indeed, and still is…" Theodore

"I-I…s-she…has forged an unbreakable bond with me…? B-But…" Akihiko couldn't seem to gather his thoughts.

"Y-You Moron. You're a real piece of work, you know that, Aki? Tch…wasn't your feeling for her real…?" Shinjiro howled at Akihiko.

"I-I vowed to protect her, b-but I broke my promise…I-I couldn't do anything at that time…" Akihiko looked downwards, feeling powerless.

"Can you stop being a crybaby? Y-You're just ignoring her feeling, h-her true feeling…what is it that you really want…?" Shinjiro exclaimed with annoyance.

"A future with her, her alone…she had fate in me…B-But how could I possibly bring her back…how?" Akihiko pursed his lips, feeling helpless.

"Hmph…now you're talking…" Shinjiro smirked.

"You'll do anything for her…? Even with your life…?" Theodore questioned.

"Yes…anything…I'm already a mess…I'm just nothing without her…" Akihiko clasped his head.

"I'll have to warn you, I may not be able to bring you back once we enter into a different dimension. You may be lost in time gap or even trapped with Minako-sama. I want you to know it's a mere theory, we have never performed anything similar…" Theodore clarified.

"Whatever it takes…I don't want to lose her again…" Akihiko was determined to risk everything for her return.

"Very well…I'd make preparation. I'd like you all to meet me at the hospital tomorrow. I'll be waiting in Minako-sama's room at 6pm." Theodore smiled at Akihiko.

"Please everyone, get some rest. Farewell…" Theodore bowed his appreciation at the group, before conjuring them away.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. Lover Bond

**Well...I'm writing a lot faster...I'm a bit worried that I may not be able to write any in the coming months...exams...assignments and all that...I want to finish it before all that upcoming...**

**This chapter will give you insight of the Story Name: Lover Bond...hope u all enjoy it...**

**My response to *you*...**

**I think my writing style is the same...I think...but maybe it's because of the story itself. 1st chapter requires more discriptions of the scene (really gave me hard time), not many dialogues...please do let me know how you like it so far...whether it's fluent enough...the flow...the story...anything...Your reviews are important...**

**

* * *

**

**+-+-+Afternoon, 5****th**** April, 2010+-+-+**

*****Iwatodai Dorm*****

"Can we go now…Stupei…?" Yukari shouted at the entrance of the dorm.

*bark* *bark* *bark*

"Koromaru wants you to hurry." Aigis translated.

"Almost…I just need to bring these…Geez…I forgot something…Wait…I'll be quick…" Junpei ran up the stairs again.

"I'm not waiting any longer…it's almost 5pm now…we'll leave without you…" Yukari snapped the door shut.

"NO…PLEASE WAIT FOR ME…I GOT IT…I GOT IT…" Junpei almost screamed himself hoarse.

"*gasp* *gasp* *cough* You guys really gonna leave me behind…?" Junpei grumbled at the group.

"What are in your bag?" Fuuka noticed a large totebag in Junpei's hand.

"It's just something for Minako-chan. She hasn't been eating for a month now, she must be hungry." Junpei rubbed his nose.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Junpei." Mitsuru smiled appreciation of his remarks.

"You idiot, are you planning to feed Minako with all these junks? What are you thinking? She needs something nutritious, something healthy…" Yukari yelled at him.

"Dammit, it never crossed my mind. But, she loves those." Junpei looked somewhat sad.

"Indeed, she may be weak, she's been unconscious for quite a while. I'll make arrangements for her in advance, something high in protein I guess." Mitsuru started making calls on her handphone.

"Where is Akihiko-senpai and Shinjiro-senpai?" Junpei looked around.

"Akihiko-san left for the hospital early this morning, since he has no classes today. He normally spends his entire day at the hospital with Minako during his off day." Aigis reported.

"Shinjiro will meet us at the hospital…" Mitsuru added.

"It's been a month..." Fuuka mumbled.

"Akihiko-senpai is not capable of handling emotional matters, it's been harsh for him." Yukari frowned.

"He's never of a social deposition. Upon Minako's collapse, he's set adrift in life. He's filled with guilt at failing to protect her. Well…he seems resolved now." Mitsuru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yes, he's smiling all over again this morning…" Ken spoke in a high tone.

"You too…" Junpei ruffled Ken's hair, clung his arm around the kid's neck.

"We all are…aren't we?" Mitsuru shook her head with a soft chuckle.

The group strode towards the hospital with a board grin on their faces, giggling over the past nostalgically…

* * *

At the same time…

A figure glared at the "Room 302" sign and stood before the door…

*****Room 302, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital*****

Akihiko shouldered the washroom door open, walked towards Minako's bed carrying a bucket of water. He placed the bucket down on the chair, and started cleaning Minako's face and hair with a towel, gently.

"It's not too hot, is it?"

He put the towel and bucket away, sat on the edge of her bed.

"That should do…feeling refreshed now?"

He carefully brought her up in a position that her head leaned on his chest, he then reached his hand out for a hairbrush in a drawer of the bedside table.

"I like the way you put your hair up, it looks neat and smart. U-Um…I-I'm not saying you look bad now. It's just that…I like to see your face better…"

He brushed her hair in a soft and slow motion, while caressing her hair with his other hand.

"I miss you…"

A tear dropped, and splashed on Minako's face. He embraced her tightly, nestled her face to his chest.

"Come back to me, or take me with you…"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead, before cuddling up to her again.

"I love you…Minako…"

He's getting sleepier…

His eyelids felt heavy…

He closed his eyes, and fell asleep…

…

He had a dream…

He dreamed that Minako greeted him at the door…

"Welcome home, Aki…"

…

* * *

Akihiko was awaked by some noises from the corridor…

"Shinjiro-senpai…"

"Why are you standing here…?"

"Let's go in…"

Akihiko opened his eyes, found a group of friends stood at the door…

"U-Uh…What time is it…?" Akihiko asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"Five Fifty now…did you have a good dream…?" Mitsuru noticed a grin on Akihiko's face.

"Sort of…" Akihiko blushed slightly.

"E-Ew…I bet you are…coo coo, kiss kiss…But, this is a hospital…Senpai…" Junpei sighed at the vision before him.

"O-Oh…e-er…" Akihiko blushed at the mention of his position, his face turned red completely. He quickly stood up, carefully laid Minako down on the bed.

"Akihiko-senpai, do you think her hair has grown? Her hair wasn't that long two days ago." Yukari noticed a sudden growth of Minako's hair length.

"U-Umm…I was just like brushing her hair 15 minutes ago, it was just like before…B-But now…" Akihiko touched Minako's hair, which had now reached her waist.

"I-It's just like her floating soul…" Ken commented with surprise.

"B-but…how?" Yukari widen her eyes with shock.

Everyone was astonished, unable to comprehend what they're seeing...

* * *

"Good evening, everyone." Theodore stood at the door, gave the S.E.E.S. members a bow.

"It seems that you have connected with Minako-sama somehow…"

"One thing is certain now, the reason of her awakening is undoubtedly the lover's bond you both shared…a bond coexists between you and Minako-sama…"

"Not to worry…all preparations are done…"

"Minako-sama, it's good to see you. Allow me…" Theodore walked towards Minako, bowed his greetings at her before carefully carrying her up.

"Please follow me…my master awaits your arrival." Theodore snapped his fingers, a blue door appeared before him.

The S.E.E.S members walked through the door, entered into the Velvet Room.

*****Velvet Room*****

"Sanada-san, please lay down next to Minako-sama." Theodore instructed, while putting Minako down on a bed, covered with blue bed linen.

"As I said, travelling between dimensions is quiet dangerous. It requires sophistication and manifestation of psyche." Theodore explained to the members.

"Only Sanada-san has a strong connection with Minako-sama…"

"Only Sanada-san could possibly awake her…"

"I'd guide you through, you'd be assured with my company…"

* * *

"Does it mean that you may be trapped in the dimension gap as well?" Mitsuru spoke out her concerns.

"Yes, it is possible…" Theodore replied calmly.

"W-Wait…B-But…" Akihiko seemed to be hesitating.

"Allow me to lead you to Minako-sama…" Theodore reiterated.

"Every moment with her is an unforgettable memory…"

"She showed the exquisite brilliance of this world…"

"She's a guest of my master, and yet my attachment to her is…"

"…" Theodore paused, turned to look at the pale-looking Minako.

"It's the least I could do for her…"

Theodore had a board grin on his face. It's a smile in appreciate of her kindness, and his affection for her…

Everyone was out of words…

* * *

"It's almost time…Please listen to me carefully…" Igor held up a card.

"Lover bond could only exist in one dimension, it's unbreakable once forged…"

"In Minako Arisato's case, it would have been broken and fractured when she parted this dimension…"

"It is, without a doubt, the delicacy of her abilities enabling the love bond intact…"

"It's the only connection she has in the world…"

"Persona, on the other hand, is the power of her soul, which thrives on the bonds she has with others."

"We'll need to summon a Persona of hers, which emerges from the sea of her soul. It'll be served as a connection to bring you all back to this world afterwards, only if you're succeeded in awaking her. " Igor looked at Akihiko.

"Now…I'll need the compendium…Let see…" Igor was flipping through a book.

"Akihiko Sanada, Star Arcana, dormmate with whom she's formed a lover's bond…"

"Without a doubt, it's…" He took out a card from the compendium.

"Her ultimate Persona, the most powerful one…indeed…"

"The Lover's bond has infused it with tremendous power…" Igor tossed the card in the air.

The card started to float and came into a stop before the clock. The card was slowly hidden in mist and vanished, a Persona emerged from behind.

"I-It's her Persona, the one she used in the final battle…" Yukari was the first to recognize the Persona.

"It's HELEL…" Fuuka added.

"B-But…" Ken was looking at the Persona wide-eyed.

"All of her Personas were fused here in the Velvet Room, hence registered and stored in the compendium…" Igor continued.

"As I said, power of a Persona is greatly affected by the strength of the bond…"

"When she uses her Persona ability, she must channel her inner strength. The ability evolves as she develops her emotional ties with others."

"In another word, the lover's bond created the ultimate Helel…"

"Without the lover's bond, she might not have won the battle, and saved the world from the Fall…"

* * *

"I-I gave her strength…? Helel was our creation…? B-But…" Akihiko turned to gaze at Minako.

"Tch…Just bring her back, will you?" Shinjiro finally broke his silence, realising the bond the couple shared was more than mere feeling.

She could form millions of friendship's bond, but only one lover's bond. She had chosen him, his best friend. Their love extended from this world to another dimension, it's their love that saved the universe. He's defeated only by the thought of the extent of their love, and their bond.

It's, though, the most painful moment of Shinjiro…

…

"We'll be waiting here, Akihiko. Do not fail us…" Mitsuru commanded.

"Now, please take your place next to her. Take her hands. Think of her only, nothing else…" Igor flipped another card, the Star - a card marked XVII at the bottom. The card began to float, and release glowing red rays.

…

Under the intense rays released from the card, everyone couldn't seem to keep their eyes open.

Akihiko's body felt light, he began to float toward the coruscating pool of cloudiness into the darkness.

He flew from the darkness…towards the light…

It was so bright, but warm…

He began to open his eyes…

He saw her…his loved one…he sensed the raging storm in his heart…

He reached his hands to touch her, but his hands penetrated through her…

"M-Minako…"

"W-Where are you…?"

"A-Answer me…I know you can hear me…"

The stone statue of Minako behind him started to tumble, and began to shine…

He was being pulled in by a strong indraft…

It's completely white, everywhere, before he's losing his consciousness…

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. The Great Seal

**Chapter 3 now...**

**So how do u guys like it so far...? I would like to hear more from you...Review plz...thanks in advance...**

**

* * *

**

*****Velvet Room*****

"Good evening, members of S.E.E.S." A female walked through a door besides Igor.

"It's been a while since our last meeting…" She added.

"My name is Margaret, it's a pleasure to meet you all…" Margaret introduced herself.

"Y-You are…we had met in Tartarus…we fought you. Wait…we fought Theodore too…" Mitsuru recalled, glaring at Margaret in confusion.

"W-What the…?" Junpei positioned in such a way that as if he's getting ready to fight.

"Hold it…Junpei…" Yukari stretched out her arm before Junpei.

"Yes, we met at the Vision Quest Chamber, I was the guardian of the Pandora's Door…" Margaret specified.

"I'm a resident of the Velvet Room, like my brother Theodore. Our aim is to assist Minako-sama, we both serve to aid her in aspects of strengthening her abilities. We both came into existence because of Minako-sama."

"It's not our intention to harm any of you, especially Minako-sama. Please excuse my prior brutality." Margaret bowed her apology.

"Geez…You should have told us earlier…" Junpei sighed with relief.

"You've my sincerest apology. It's not up to our authority to disclose, however exceptional this time." Margaret casted a sidelong glance at Igor.

"Please take a seat, everyone. It may take a while before they return." Margaret snapped her fingers, and couples more armchairs came to appear surrounding the coffee table.

The members turned to gaze at the couple now lying on the bed side by side, holding hands. They noticed a smile overspread the couple's face, they're smiling. They looked light-hearted, intoxicating in a world of their own…a world of happiness…

...

...

"I'd like you to elaborate on something…if you don't mind…" Mitsuru took a seat next to Igor.

"Yes…if you must…" Igor squinted towards Mitsuru.

"You've mentioned that Minako's memories and Personas are still sealed inside the statue, or in the Great Seal specifically…" Mitsuru began.

"Were you implying that the parted soul only contained memories before she arrived here, Port Island?"

"Yes…I'm afraid it may be the case here…" Igor gave a nod.

"N-No way…she'll forget us all…?" Ken broke in.

"Please allow me to continue…" Igor replied.

"As I said, we've tried to summon her back to the Velvet Room. The soul didn't respond to my call, and it seemed that her soul didn't recognize us. Besides, I don't sense any presence of her Personas, it's of my knowledge that her Personas are still sealed away. It's, though, a mere assumption based on the current circumstance."

"Once the GREAT SEAL is performed, reversion is not an option. I'm afraid her soul will be remained in the seal eternally."

"B-But…she managed to release part of her soul from the seal…there is a possibility…right?" Fuuka gaped in confusion.

"In theory, the answer is NO. To perform the GREAT SEAL, a fusion of physical strength and Personas is required. She only came to understand and wield her power when she arrived here. In another word, the GREAT SEAL wouldn't have completed without her knowledge and recognition of her abilities." Igor continued.

"Regrettably, I'm not capable of answering the puzzle beneath her awakening yet."

"Unfortunately, memories are not something transferrable. Memories could only be created with actual experience. I'm afraid the memories you all shared may be lost forever." Igor placed two cards on the coffee table, the Fool - a card marked 0, and the Judge – a card marked XX at the bottom.

"It's one of her many abilities, it enables her to infuse her Personas with power…power obtains from established bond."

Igor then started lining up more cards on the coffee table:

The Aeon;

The Magician;

The Priestess;

The Empress;

The Lovers;

The Justice;

The Strength;

The Moon.

"She was able to draw on the full strength of these bonds when she fought and defeated Death. Sadly, these fragments of her memories would forever be sealed away together with her soul…"

* * *

The Velvet Room was fallen into stillness…everyone was out of words…

Until Margaret broke the silence…

"Minako-sama is not just anyone, but truly a remarkable guest of the Velvet Room. She never fails to amaze us…Have fate in her…Believe her…"

Margaret's words warmed the group's hearts…

Indeed…all the members could just confide in her…like always…

* * *

At the same time…

*****Inside the Great Seal*****

Akihiko gradually regained his consciousness…

He could feel her presence…

He could feel her warmth…

He glanced around…nothing…but whiteness…

He reached his hand out…he couldn't see his hand…as if he's intangible…

He started to walk…he felt like he's moving…but he seemed to lose the sense of distance…as if nothing is moving…

He called out to her…but he couldn't hear his own voice…

Regardless…he continued…

"M-Minako…"

"I'm here…Please come to me…Please…"

"W-Why do you have to do this alone…?"

"…"

"…"

"I LOVE YOU…MINAKO…ONLY YOU…" He cried out as loud as he could, even though he couldn't seem to hear himself.

The space started to quake…and started to rain…even though he could only see whiteness….

He had this feeling…it was her tears…

A voice…A familiar voice spoke to his heart…it's her…it's Minako…

"Y-You shouldn't be here…"

"W-WHY ARE YOU HERE…?" Minako was screaming out.

"M-Minako…it's you…it's really you…Please come back…come back to me…" Akihiko was desperately looking out for her.

"I-I can't…I'm formless…I'm no longer human…" There was a tinge of sadness in her tone.

"W-What do you mean…? Y-You are not…" Akihiko was appalled to learn the shocking truth.

"What you are seeing…is my soul…it's all that left to me…I'm no longer in my human form…" Minako clarified.

"Nothing left…but whiteness…" Minako then added.

"It doesn't matter…you are still you…the one I love…It's doesn't matter even if you are formless…" Akihiko confessed his true feeling.

"Do you not understand…? I'm no longer a human…" Minako restated.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER…" Akihiko bawled disapproval.

"I made a promise…I promised you that we'd never be apart…" Nothing else mattered to him, all he ever wanted was to be with her, only her.

Memories flashed through Akihiko's mind…memories that they both shared…memories of their own…

"E-ERR…IT'S…IT'S PAINFUL…P-PLEASE D-DON'T….P-PLEASE DON'T PEEP INTO MY HEART…" Minako began to shout with pain.

...

Akihiko hated himself for being so powerless, even though he made a promise to protect her and stay by her side. Yet, he was the one who was saved…saved by her. He was resolved at last…he didn't need to accomplish what she had done for mankind. His answer was indeed simple…all he ever wanted was to be with her, nothing else mattered.

"I thought it'd be better not to let things get too important than to risk losing them…but I've learned that I've to work to protect what's precious to me…"

"It's because of you…because I found you. That's my only answer to life…"

"I made a promise…I promised you that we'd never be apart…"

"Let me embrace your pain, your happiness, and your sorrows with you…" Akihiko spread his arms as far as he could into the sky…

"I-I can't…I-I don't know h-how…" Her voice faltered, yet she was deeply touched.

"Just come to me…Minako…" Akihiko was smiling.

…

Everything returned to stillness…quietness…whiteness…

His hands were slowly come to appear in shape…so was his body…

Minako loomed out of the whiteness above…he could finally see her…the beautiful her…her hair was fluttering gracefully in the breeze…reaching out to him…

"Aki…"

They embraced each other tightly, their bare bodies cuddled up to each other…snuggling close to each other…

They both were smiling…a smile that had vanished from their faces for so long…

Glimmers of light started to hole the space, until brightness veiled entirely…

* * *

**+-+-+Evening, 6****th**** April, 2010+-+-+**

*****Room 302, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital*****

Minako's head was getting clearer…

…

She could see a white ceiling…

She wondered how long she'd been asleep…

She felt someone's presence beside her…

"Where am I…?"

She then turned to look at the person nestling his head on her hand, holding her hand tightly…

She bent down a little to get a good squint at him…

…

"_H-He's so good-looking…B-But who is he…?" She thought to herself. _

…

"W-Why am I in the hospital…?" She glanced round the room, there was a kid reclining on the cough ahead.

"You're awake…!" Ken sprang up and rushed to the door.

"She's awake…everyone..." Ken popped his head out and shouted at the corridor.

The group dashed in the room breathlessly…

"Thanks goodness. You finally awoke..." Yukari was relieved.

"I was so worried about you…" Fuuka broke out into tears.

"I thought I might never see you again…You're back finally…" Ken was jumping with excitement.

"I'm so happy to see you again…" Aigis's face glowed all over with pleasure.

"Minako, you're back at last…" Mitsuru welcomed her with a smile.

"Arf…Arf…Arf…" Koromaru ran around Minako's bed joyfully.

"Minako-chan…how do you feel…? D-Doctor…we need the doctor…" Junpei stumbled, buzzed out of the room.

"Tch…WAKE UP, Aki…How long do you intend to sleep…?" Shinjiro slapped Akihiko across the head.

"…W-What is it…Shinji…?" Akihiko massaged his head, lifted his face up.

"Y-You finally awoke…" Akihiko could no longer refrain himself, but leaning forward to hug her tightly.

"U-Um…I'm sorry…B-But…do I know you..? I mean…" Minako's cheeks flushed with shyness.

"M-Minako…W-What…did you just say…?" Akihiko gaped in astonishment.

"No…Don't…You'll scare her…" Shinjiro dragged Akihiko out of the door.

…..

…..

The group explained the full content of the story to Akihiko, while the doctor was examining Minako.

"S-So…S-She will never remember…W-Why…Why did you send me away, Minako…?"

Akihiko clenched his fists in anger…he was irritated…

The thought of being forgotten startled him…

He punched on the wall fiercely, kept knocking his head against the wall…until he's senselessly on his knee…

…

…

Meanwhile…

Minako stood at the door, she couldn't seem to take her eyes off Akihiko…

She felt a stab of pain in the heart…

…

…

Akihiko didn't go to the hospital again, instead occupying himself with strenuous training schedules…

Nights were never easy for her…

She was often awaked from nightmares…and was wakeful until morning…

A part of her was lost…the part that formed her whole...

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Pancakes

**Hope you guys like it...**

**Do tell me how you like this chapter...review please...**

**

* * *

**

**+-+-+Afternoon, 10****th**** April, 2010+-+-+**

*****Room 302, Tatsumi Memorial Hospital*****

"Let's go home…Minako-chan…" Junpei grabbed Minako's bag, walking towards the door.

"I believe a celebration is in order." Aigis gave Minako a smile.

"So, um...Mitsuru-senpai…You're gonna throw Minako-chan a party, right?" Junpei smirked.

"…*sigh*…You don't waste any chance, do you? Well…it's already been arranged…" Mitsuru crossed her arms.

"Ooh! Really…? U-um…I wouldn't mind some SUSHI…" Junpei's eyes widen.

"Yes…I already have the best delivered to the dorm…" Mitsuru shook her head slightly.

"Fatty Tuna…?" Yukari asked in a whispering tone.

"Please save me some Salmon Roe." Fuuka said shyly.

"I reserve the Shrimp, Squid, Scallops, and sea eel…" Aigis began counting with her fingers.

"H-Hey! You don't even eat! How would you reserve all the goodies…?" Junpei pouted.

"It's for Minako-chan…of course…she's my priority always…I cannot allow anyone fighting over her foods…" Aigis smiled.

*bark* *bark* *bark*

"See…even Koromaru is ashamed of you all…fighting over Sushi…" Ken petted Koromaru.

"Senpai…I'd like some Tamago then…" Ken then added.

"Rest assured…the feast awaits you…you can have as much as you want… " Mitsuru couldn't help but sighed at their childish behaviour.

"It's great to be alive…" Junpei burst into giggle.

"Don't get too excited, Junpei. You're getting the leftovers…" Yukari placed a hand on Junpei's shoulder.

"W-What…not again…?" Junpei turned to look at Yukari.

"Well…let's go then…Shinjiro is already preparing at the dorm…we should hurry back…" Mitsuru

…

The group left the hospital, and walked back to the dorm. It was a joyful moment for the group, chuckling over a lot of things, studies, families and the past…most importantly, the return of Minako. Minako liked the atmosphere…she could feel their kindness, friendliness and geniality…yet there was a distant feeling.

Minako paused, when the group passed by a building on Shirakawa Boulevard (Iwatodai). The sign of "Hotel Champs de Fleurs" caught her attention.

"What is it…Minako…? Something wrong…? Or…you remember something…?" Mitsuru noticed a microexpression on Minako's face, her face turned slightly red.

"U-Uh…n-not really…it's just that…" Minako responded to her Senpai still looking at the building unconsciously. She had a weird feeling about this place.

"This place…is a lover hotel…We came here once…I-I mean…fighting the shadows here…" Fuuka's lips trembled.

"That was surely some experience…huh?" Junpei drew a deep breath.

"Shut up…how dare you mention it again…?" Yukari frowned.

"What is it…? What are you guys talking about…?" Ken burned with curiosity over the topic.

"I believe we deserve to know…" Aigis noticed the abnormal and somewhat strange expression on some of the faces.

"I-It was nothing…I-It was fine…" Mitsuru was leering sickeningly at the entrance of the hotel.

"I-IT'S NOTHING…" Yukari was so annoyed that she began shouting without realizing it.

Ken and Aigis went on bugging on the other members for disclosure until they reached the dorm…

* * *

**+-+-+Evening+-+-+**

***** Iwatodai Dorm*****

"Welcome home…Minako…this is our home…" Fuuka said to Minako as they entered the dorm.

"Are you guys helping or not…?" Shinjiro shouted from the kitchen.

Everyone was giddy with excitement…the dining table was nicely arranged and piled up with all kinds of dishes…full of varieties…

The celebration party went off without a hitch…

Everyone was so stuffed…couldn't even eat another bite…

…

…

When the party was over, Minako was forced to take her rest…being dragged to her room…

She sat on her bed glancing around her room…

"I'm home…"

She nestled comfortably on her bed…went into a fast asleep…

It's been a while…she sensed the long-lost peacefulness…

…

That night…She had a dream…

She dreamed that she was in a hotel room…

A room that was embellished with fancy decoration...

She heard the shower running in the bathroom…

_There was a voice from her head…_

"_Embrace your desire…"_

"_Enjoy the moment…"_

"_Let your desire free you from your shackles…"_

"_Pleasure is what you truly want…"_

_

* * *

_

**+-+-+4am, 11****th**** April, 2010+-+-+**

She suddenly awoke from her sleep…

"W-What was that…?" She was puffing.

"W-Was it just a nightmare…? B-But…it's so real…" She could feel her cheeks were heating up.

She grabbed her cardigan, opened and closed the door quietly, made her way to the kitchen without waking up the others.

She opened the fridge, trying to get something to cool herself down.

She turned around, as she heard someone coming down from the staircase.

"U-Uh…Sen…p…?" She gaped at the presence of her silver-haired Senpai, not knowing what and how to address him properly.

"W-What...W-Why are you up so early…?" Akihiko was surprised to see anyone, at this particular time, especially her.

"I-I'm just looking for a drink…" Minako responded looking downwards.

"You should get a hot drink…not a cold one…" Akihiko turned on the kitchen light.

"How about a hot Cocoa…?" Akihiko started spooning Cocoa powder in a mug, without waiting for her answer.

"You still like it with a scoop of ice-cream…?" Akihiko paused before the fridge.

"Y-Yes…always…" Minako gave him a board smile.

"C-Come on…it's warmer in the lounge…" Akihiko walked ahead.

"I-I need to go for my training now…I'll see you later…" Akihiko placed the mug on the coffee table.

"C-Can you stay…? I-I want to talk…to you…please..." Minako looked straight into his eyes.

"…" Akihiko gave no answer, but took a seat next to her.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't remember anything…" Minako began to apologize.

"It's not your fault…we don't blame you…" Akihiko leaned against the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"We, once, forgot about you…leaving you all alone by yourself. It's really ironic...but we could finally tell how you felt…" Akihiko continued.

"B-But…Everyone is so nice to me…I-I…" A sob welled up in her throat.

"It's getting cold…" Akihiko reached his hand out for the mug, and passed to her.

"Y-You'd be preparing breakfast everyday when I returned from my morning training. You'd force me to take a shower straight away…" Akihiko closed his eyes cherishing the memories.

"W-What did I usually cook for breakfast…?" Minako asked.

"You'd always ask me the night before…and I'd always tell you 'Pancakes' until you gave up asking…" Akihiko turned to give her a smile.

"W-What about dinner…?" Minako turned to meet his gaze.

"Usually…we're tied with the club activities. But…you usually cook during Mondays, Fridays and weekends. Well…I didn't have trainings during those days, I guess you're just trying to spend more time with me. You'd ask me to do some grocery shopping with you after school, and came back to the dorm together." Akihiko continued.

"You'd usually make some soup, a meat dish, and a vegetable dish. You must have reckoned that I like soup with my meal, even though I never told you."

"You'd kick me out of the kitchen, and washed the dishes yourself."

"The rest of the days, I'd bring you to Hagakure Ramen or Beef Bowl Shop at Iwatodai Strip Mall. I never asked what you liked…or…where you wanted to go. I took everything for granted…" Akihiko covered his eyes with his arm.

"…S-She's happy as long as she's with you…or I-I was…" Minako mumbled shyly.

"Can you wait…just a while…please." Minako stood up and rushed into the kitchen.

…

…

Akihiko could hear the cupboard doors opening and closing frequently, she seemed to be searching for something. He offered to help, but she insisted that she would work her ways out, pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Chow Time…" Minako placed two plates on the coffee table, before ran back into the kitchen to grab some ice-cream, honey, butter, jam and everything she could find in the kitchen to match with the Pancakes.

"I'd prefer to eat here…if you don't mind…" Minako sat down on the floor, stretched her legs under the coffee table.

"Y-You…T-That's what she'd normally say…" Akihiko slid down the couch.

"T-Thanks…I missed it…the taste of her…" Akihiko started digging into the Pancakes.

...

He couldn't stop thinking…thinking of her…

The Minako in front of her would do the same things as his girlfriend…

Their habits were no difference…or she didn't change a bit…

The Pancakes tasted exact like hers…

She's her after all…

...

"What exactly happened in Hotel Champs de Fleurs on Shirakawa Boulevard…?" Minako suddenly raised a question, pouting.

"Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka and even Mitsuru-senpai wouldn't tell me anything…they said it's an operation, and I was with you…"

"I had a weird dream just now…" Minako continued to tell him what she saw in the dream.

"I-It's not a dream…umm…It's…just an operation…" Akihiko babbled a few words, before looking away. It was shameful and embarrassing, he couldn't bring himself to explain to her, not now.

Akihiko couldn't be any happier, he chuckled at the thought of the gradual recovery of her memories, or their memories.

"W-Well…thanks for the food…let me help with the dishes…" Akihiko collected the plates, and stood up.

"It's ok…I'll do it…" Minako chased him from behind.

"Didn't I just say…? I'll learn to cherish her…and hopefully she can find even more about me to love…" Akihiko looked at Minako with strength and determination in his eyes. His mentioning of 'her' was actually referring to the girl in front of him, they both are Minako regardless.

"B-But…I-I…" Minako could sense his resolve, but she was guilty of her memory loss.

"You used to call me 'Aki'…I'd still love you to call me 'Aki' now…" Akihiko was all smiles.

…

…

It's almost sunrise…

The couple fell asleep in the lounge…

Akihiko reclined against the couch sitting on the floor, while Minako lay asleep in the couch resting her head on his shoulder…

It was one of their best sleeps this while…

...

They both had a dream…same dream…

They dreamed that they were in a room…Akihiko's room…

"If you're ever going through hard times, I'll be there for you too…"

"From now on, we have each other…"

"Minako…you mean a lot to me…"

"I love you…"

"Aki…"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Morning Assembly

**Thanks for reviewing...really appreciated...**

**Well...next chapter is almost done too...I'll get it up real soon...**

**If you guys like the story...Please do review, I would love to hear from you guys...thx in advance...**

**Enjoy...!**

* * *

**+-+-+Morning, 21****st**** April 2010+-+-+**

*****Auditorium, Gekkoukan High School*****

"…That concludes the main portion of today's assembly." A female student spoke through the speaker.

"Next, we'll hear a word from the Student Council." The female speaker continued.

"Please welcome the new President, Minako Arisato, from class 3-F." The female speaker introduced, slightly bowed to the ruby-eyed student standing near the stage at the stairways.

The female senior walked up the stairs, stopped at the podium. With her long hair reached to Mid-back level, naturally curled at its end, her fringe was arranged in one side accessorizing with two shiny stones hair clips.

The students began to buzz, the assembly hall suddenly echoed with audience's whispers…

"_So, she's the Minako Arisato everyone talks about…?"_

"_She always came out top in the exams…it's not surprising that they elected her as the President of Student Council…"_

"_I heard she's in a coma on the graduation day last month. Her boyfriend found her unconscious lying on the rooftop…" _

"_There was a fight between the couple…she was mentally broken-down and collapsed…"_

"_I thought she's some kind of bookworm looking girl, but she's quite charming and has this angelic smile and aura around her…I am totally fallen for her…"_

"_Does she have a boyfriend now…?"_

"_Who was her boyfriend again? I heard he's someone very popular…?"_

"_Do you think she looks different now…? Not only her hair's longer…but…she's different somehow …"_

"_Akihiko Sanada was her boyfriend, the boxing team's captain and national boxing champion…"_

"_I heard she was beaten up by her boyfriend's fangirls...or was it her boyfriend…?"_

"_She's always like around different guys, it wouldn't be surprised Sanada-senpai dumped her…"_

"_I heard she had been cheating on Sanada-senpai…Poor him…"_

…

…

On the day of her collapse, Akihiko carried the unconscious Minako down from the rooftop, he torn down his way to the hospital. Many of the students witnessed the scene…

It was the day rumours started circulating, rumours about her sudden fall…everywhere…

The truth behind was still unknown to most, and would never be revealed, except for her comrades…

The world was saved…it was all that mattered…

…

"Hm...Hmmp…*cough* *cough*…" A sound, from the stage behind the podium, halted audience's murmurs. She's now the school's director and sole sponsor, as well as the head of Kirijo's group – Mitsuru Kirijo.

Minako turned to thank Mitsuru with a vague grin…

…

"G-Good morning, everyone…my name is Minako Arisato…"

"Today, I'd like to share my own story with you all…"

"I awoke from a one-month coma two weeks ago, part of my memories was lost, last year's memories precisely…"

"I have lost my very precious memories, memories of my last year's school life, memories of my closest friends, entirely…"

"There were times…I tried to hide from the past, bury any unwanted memories within myself, and pretend to have gotten over it…"

"Now that I have lost my memories…I just have this strangest feeling…feeling of being hallowed out…"

"…" After a brief halt, Minako continued.

"Some memories might be painful, some might be sad, or even happy…but they still are part of us and proofs of being alive, they are important lessons for our personal growth regardless…"

"Instead of trying to mask the past, why not get hold of the present, create our own meaningful future?"

"Learn from our memories, understand our mistakes, and find our own prospects…"

"Lastly, I wish all of you best of luck and have a wonderful year of school life…a memorable year…"

"Thank you…"

Eveyone in the hall fell into a complete silence, paying full respects to the newly elected Student Council President…

Everyone could feel the sadness and sorrows hidden beneath her smiley face…

Within that group, a handful of students stood up…

"_M-Minako…"_

"_Minako-san…"_

"_Minako…"_

"_This is our Minako-chan…except no less…"_

"_You sure you understand what Minako said…Stupei…?"_

"_Of course…I do…I'm not that stupid…" _

"…Thank you for sharing your vision with us, Arisato-san…" The female MC broke the silence, and clapped the speaker heartily.

Shortly after, everyone in the hall stood up to applaud the new President of Student Council.

"Today's assembly ends here, school clubs' recruitments are now open, and there will be no classes until afternoon. Thank you all for your attention." The female MC remarked.

* * *

Minako walked down the aisle and stopped before a group of the students – her closest friends in school, after the principle and all guest speakers made their ways to the exit. Soon, she found herself being surrounded with laughter…

"There's no way that Stupei could possibly understand your speech…" Yukari scowled at Junpei.

"I'm not that stupid…I didn't understand Mitsuru-senpai's speech though…" Junpei scratched his head, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"We finally have extra funding for our new Tennis apparels…all thanks to Rio who won first place in the district. You'll love our new uniform…" Members of the tennis club were delighted that Minako was back, they couldn't wait updating Minako with their first hand information, while catching up with her.

"You should get more rest before re-joining our training and practice, just don't rush yourself…" Rio smiled broadly.

"Minako, I love how you arrange your hair now. So much better than before, you should've put your hair down like this. Rio, you should do the same…Kenji may like it too, a mature side of you…" A member of the tennis club rattled away merrily.

"Minako, I would take care of the cooking club's recruitment…I've made some Sweet Fries for display, why don't you take some with you…? I followed your recipe, they came out really good…so much better than our original recipe…" Fuuka started chattering on about the Sweet Fries, from potato to the oven. Minako may not understand how happy Fuuka was, not only that Fuuka was satisfied with her cooking, but the simple fact of Minako's return - she could finally join their school life, as a friend.

"My recipe…? T-Thank you…" Minako took the Sweet Fries from Fuuka, feeling a tingle deep inside.

"Are you feeling ok…? You don't look so good…" Junpei noticed a sudden silence of Minako.

"Minako-san, would you like me to accompany you…?" Aigis asked anxiously.

"I-I'm fine…I'm just…it's nothing…don't worry…" Minako's mind was messy, nothing seemed to be in place within her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akihiko stood at the entrance of the auditorium, gazing at Minako quietly. Some students spotted Akihiko's presence, and started squealing and cooing over his appearance.

"_He's the boxing champion, right?"_

"_Woo…it's Sanada-senpai…"_

"_It's Akihiko Sanada, her ex-boyfriend…?"_

"_He's so handsome…"_

"_Senpai…How's university…?_

…

…

He had changed his look a bit, or his wardrobe actually. He's wearing a black zip-up hoodie over a burgundy shirt, covered with a suit-like Black Jacket. Matched with black slim-fit trousers and black leather shoes, an auburn hand-knitted scarf was loosely tied around his neck. It's the exact same colour as Minako's hair, a colour of her, and her alone. He looked much smarter than before, his new look was not as tedious as his old beige jacket with matching pants.

"Akihiko, how long do you intend to stand here…?" Mitsuru patted Akihiko on the shoulder, followed by a push at his back. She then pranced towards her sister-like Minako, who was one of her few fondest.

"Well done, Minako, your speech was excellent…" Mitsuru placed a hand on Minako's shoulder as a gesture of acknowledgement.

"Akihiko is already here…you should get going now…" Mitsuru continued, looking towards the entranceway.

Everyone turned to set eyes on Akihiko, giving ways to him near Minako.

"H-Hey…Should we go now…? You don't really look so well…how are you feeling…?" Akihiko muttered a greeting.

"Ugh…Y-Yes…I'm fine…" Minako nodded nervously.

"…L-Let's go then…" Akihiko responded.

Minako gave no answer, her silence implied consent. She bowed her goodbyes to her friends, before catching up to Akihiko, walking alongside him. All the girls were squealing and cooing over Akihiko's presence. She could feel the unfriendly glares of all the girls she walked past.

"Enjoy your date…Minako-chan…" Junpei waved his goodbye at Minako, smiling foolishly.

"Stupei…Minako's just going for check-up …" Yukari pressed down Junpei's cap, she shook her head at his insensitivity.

"W-What…it's still a date…" Junpei persisted in his own belief.

"I'll see you at the dorm…Minako…" Fuuka said.

* * *

The entrance of the auditorium was crowded with students, many of those were gawking at the couple's presence and some at Akihiko's good look. Everyone was like jostling for the best position, gratifying their curiosity. Akihiko was frustrated and annoyed. Some students halted, and some simply backed away giving ways for the couple, when he gave the gathered crowd an intense glare. Many sensed an instant fear towards the boxing champ. Akihiko took her hand and led her out, finally stopped at the school's gate. Her hand was icy cold, he could feel it through his gloved hand.

"…Your hand's freezing…" Akihiko cast away his gloves, placed his hands on Minako's cheeks.

"…Your face is…Y-You are so…so…cold…" Akihiko was startled, he found no body warmth in her.

It remained him of the graduation day…

She was slowly losing her temperature, turned frosted completely when she fell into eternal sleep. Her heart was still beating, but doctors found no consciousness, no brain signal, in her. Every part of her had come to a complete stop emotionlessly, lifelessly, and soullessly, like a living corpse.

"…W-Why…W-What…Y-You should have been freed…Don't leave me again…PLEASE DON'T…" He embraced her tightly, he was shivering, the thought of losing her again frightened him.

…

Minako was overwhelmed by Akihiko's unexpected act, she was electrified to be held in such an affectionate and warm embrace. Her mind went completely blank for a while before she could force herself to mumble her words out…

"…I-I'm here…I'm here with you…"

"I'm real…ain't I?"

"…Aki…that's what I used to call you…the name you wanted me to call…"

Akihiko loosen his arms, grasped at Minako's shoulders, he bended down to meet her eyes.

"Y-You…It's the first time you called me 'Aki' since you awoke…"

"Y-You remember…?" He seized onto Minako's shoulders firmly, without realising his unintentional force.

"U-Uh…Sorry…Did I hurt you…? I-I was just…" He withdrew his hands, but still looking straight into her eyes.

"It's ok…I'm fine…" Minako smiled.

"I-I'm sorry…I don't remember anything…B-But…I don't mind calling you that…O-Of course…only if y-you don't mind…" Her face was completely blushed with embarrassment.

"I may not share the same feeling with you like before…but…"

"I-I like being with you…I like your company…Please stay by my side…Help me remember…Tell me everything about me, about us…I don't want to forget anything…"

Tears welled up in her eyes, running down. She was a mess, rubbing her tears roughly.

"Here…something to keep you warm...You made it for me…I'd be with you always…I'd be by your side no matter what…" Akihiko tied the scarf tightly around her neck, gently cleaned her face with his handkerchief.

"It's warm…" Minako nestled her face on the scarf, a sense of warmth surged in her.

* * *

That night…

She dreamed that she was knitting a scarf…examining carefully on every single stitch…

"This is…for me? This is a bit…cute for me, don't you think?"

"Well…There's nothing wrong with a gift like this, after all."

...

...

She dreamed that she was baking sweet fries…waiting anxiously before the oven…

"I used to love these when I was a kid."

"Hey! Don't eat too much…they are for me, aren't they?"

…

In her dreams, she heard his voice…Akihiko's voice…

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Rooftop

**Thank you all for reviewing again...**

**I'm glad that you all like it...so far so good...?**

**The story should end in 2 or 3 more chapters...and you should find out what exactly may be happening in the next chapter...please bare with me with a little longer...**

**Review please...!**

**

* * *

**

****

+-+-+29**th**** May, 2010+-+-+ **

*****Gekkoukan High*****

It's been almost a month since Minako and Akihiko started dating again officially. Minako ran out of the classroom as soon as the class bell rang, rushed to the school gate to meet Akihiko. He promised to bring her to a place…a place of great importance…

"Aki…" Minako grasped Akihiko's arm.

"That's fast…the bell just rang and you're already here…" Akihiko gave her a smile.

"I don't want to keep you waiting…besides…you're gonna bring me to a special place…" Minako pouted at him.

"…Our special place…actually…" Akihiko corrected her.

"Let's go then…" Akihiko turned around and headed towards the school lobby.

"…W-Where are we going…? W-Why are we going back to the school…?" Minako paused for a moment.

"We met at school…remember…?" Akihiko reminded her.

"A place at school…huh…? Where could you possibly hide from your fans…? Where is it…?" Minako frowned.

"Well…should be no one around there…since everyone would be rushing out of the school like you did…it's Saturday after all…" Akihiko kidded her.

"So…should I close my eyes…? It's a place of mystery, isn't it…? Minako smirked.

"Well…I don't want to carry you all the way. It's not a good idea to attract unnecessary attention, is it?" Akihiko patted her head slightly.

"Don't you know…your presence is already the biggest thing of today's…" Minako winked at Akihiko signalling him to look at the gathered crowd, female students mainly.

"You're getting along with this thing quite well last time…when I was still a student here. I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time…" Akihiko giggled while glancing around nearby.

"I bet I was brave…I'm still learning though. Besides, you could never tell how difficult it is to ignore them. It's like being stabbed by millions of knifes…their glares are like as intense as a thousand suns…*Sigh* You won't get it…" Minako pursed her lips a little.

"You're exaggerating…" Akihiko frowned disapproval.

...

* * *

"Senpai…? Minako…? I thought you're gone…? Why are you guys here…?" Yukari seemed somewhat surprised.

"Forgot something…?" Fuuka greeted the couple with a smile.

"No…he wants to show me a place…it's somewhere in the school..." Minako shook her head.

"I believe I know just the place…" Aigis nodded to herself.

"THERE…? It's our place too…Let's go together…" Junpei exclaimed with excitement.

"You're as stupid as ever…Let's go…Stupei. Aigis…I need your help…" Yukari locked his arm with hers while Aigis locked his other one, dragged him away from the couple.

"W-Wait…I was part of it too…Ouch! Ai-chan…it hurts…" Junpei shouted in pain.

"Mitsuru-senpai will be joining us dinner…please come back before 7pm…" Fuuka waved goodbye at the couple, catching up to her dorm mates.

…

* * *

The gang stopped at the entranceway…

"When was the last time she spent time with us after school…? It's always Akihiko-senpai or club activities…" Junpei gazed at the couple in distance.

"Minako-san is so busy with her works and other responsibilities, a lot of people are now dependent on her…" Aigis tried to analyse and gave Junpei a reasonable explanation.

"Well…at least she's at the cooking club…you're still able to catch up with her…" Junpei grumbled out his dissatisfaction.

"Actually, she only comes to excuse herself most of the time. She's now the Student Council President, I guess she can't be as free as last year, she's responsible for a lot of things…" Fuuka looked downloads.

"Well…we just need to be around when she needs us, that's what friends do right? You're complaining too much, Junpei…" Yukari clapped Junpei on the back.

Yukari turned to watch the couple, until the sight of their back disappeared at the hallway corner. She couldn't deny the fact that she had a distant feeling about Minako. The Minako she once knew was kind and friendly, who would always cherish the moments being with her friends regardless of how busy she was. The cheerful disposition of Minako could always lighten up everyone around her, her smiles were also warm and welcoming.

"What is it…Yukari…? Something wrong…?" Fuuka noticed that Yukari was in a trance.

"U-Uh…nothing…" Yukari stammered out a response.

"Let's stop by at Hagakure Ramen…my treat…ok?" Junpei stretched his arms.

"Your treat…? Really…?" Yukari blinked her eyes in surprise.

"That's really nice of you…Junpei…" Fuuka gave him a grin.

"In that case, I'll be going back to the dorm to assist Shinjiro-san, and making preparation for the dinner then." Aigis excused herself, gave her friends a bow before turning to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minako was walking alongside with Akihiko…

"I guess…everyone knows…huh?" Minako moped.

"Be patient…" Akihiko pointed his finger upwards, signalling her to walk up the staircases.

"Rooftop…?" Minako made a guess.

"Yes…" Akihiko nodded.

"I haven't really been to the rooftop all this while…how is it like…?" Minako asked.

"It's nice and quiet…we usually had our lunch there…" Akihiko looked upwards, smiling.

"Well…I usually have my lunch in the Student Council Room, so that I could do my works during lunch." Minako looked up the staircases. Her mind started to tumble, as she walked closer towards the rooftop.

She avoided the rooftop ever since she returned to Gekkoukan High, every time she walked near it, there was an unpleasant feeling. She had a feeling that she wasn't welcome or she didn't belong there, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Here we are…" Akihiko opened the door and led her to sit down on the bench.

"There's no one around every time we're up here. It's a pity, since the wind and the scene is so nice here…" Akihiko lifted his head up, looking into the sky.

"Did we come here often…last time…?" Minako asked.

"Before you…it was Shinji. I usually came here to get him when my club activities were over…" Akihiko explained.

"Then it was you…this place is special for us…"

"I asked you to be my girl here…"

"It's also where you collapsed in my arm…"

"It's where we started and…and…"

...

"It's ok…I understand…" Minako leaned lightly against his shoulder.

"I want to bring you here today…b-because I want to…umm…" Akihiko was somewhat bashful to continue.

"I think…I'll be moving out of the dorm next year…I cannot stay there forever…"

"I mean…You'll be going to university too…right…?"

"I-I'll be coaching the Boxing Club starting from next month…well…the Principle offered me a part-time job here…u-um…it's not something very important…"

"I-It's just that…I could finally be financially independent…I mean I can l-look after you…"

"U-Um…what I-I'm saying is…would you like to share an apartment with me…?"

"I-I'm not saying now...I-I mean next year…"

"…I-I'd love to…" Minako nodded, blushing slightly.

"R-Really…?" Akihiko embraced her tightly.

"It's very awkward of me…huh…?" Akihiko scratched his head.

"N-No…not really…" Minako looked straight into his eyes, smiling contentedly.

He leaned forward to kiss her gently on her lips, embracing her tightly still. It was a kiss he longed for…it was their first kiss after she returned from the Great Seal. Something was not right, Akihiko could feel it…but he didn't know what it might be…it was a feeling of lacking something…

Out of a sudden, her heart was pounding hard, as if it's about to crack. She closed her eyes, listening to Akihiko quietly until she fell asleep…

* * *

The sun was going down…

"It's getting dark, we should head back…" Akihiko said.

"Minako…? Minako…?" Akihiko shook her slightly.

"Y-Yes…" She slowly opened her eyes.

"You'll get a cold…you don't look so well…are you ok?" Akihiko expressed his concern.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just sleepy…" She rubbed her eyes on purpose.

"Let's go back then…" She stood up and turned to give him a smile.

The couple walked back to the dorm together…

* * *

The way back to the dorm seemed lengthy, her body was numb with a sense of iciness…

**+-+-+Evening+-+-+**

***** Iwatodai Dorm*****

"…We're home…" Akihiko called out at the entrance, not long after couples of heads popped out from the kitchen.

"Geez…took you guys long enough. Come on, give me a hand if you wanna eat…" Shinjiro shouted his displeasure.

"Senpai…was it fun? Did you guys get caught…?" Junpei smirked.

"G-Get caught…? W-What…? Don't get the wrong idea…w-we didn't…it's just..." Akihiko blushed awfully.

"Can you stop talking now…? Watch it…you are spilling the soup…" Yukari yelled at Junpei.

"I want Vegetable Oil…not Butter…" Shinjiro raised his arms in a helpless gesture, frowning at Fuuka.

"Mitsuru…what is it that you are cutting…?" Shinjiro looked curiously at Mitsuru.

"Oh…I'm just cutting those pancakes. I believe it's easier to eat with chopsticks…" Mitsuru seemed somewhat proud of her consideration.

"W-What…? It's TSUBUAN DORAYAKI! Don't tell me you don't know what it is…it's Japanese Red Bean Soft Cake. They are for desserts…Gosh…" Shinjiro gave Mitsuru a bad scold, while holding a kitchen knife up. His reaction was slightly excessive that startled everyone nearby.

"T-They are still edible…Shinji, j-just cool down…" Akihiko ran into the kitchen, forcefully clasped Shinjiro with his arms from behind, trying to pull him away from Mitsuru.

"Cool down, Senpai…I'll give you my 2nd year lecture notes in return…sounds good?" Junpei tried to distract the senpai with his kind offer.

"Who would want yours…if I could have Minako's notes?" Yukari gave Junpei a disdainful look.

"What…that's what a senior should do…you know…helping the lowerclass…" Junpei protested his disapproval.

"Upperclass…huh…? I'm gonna kill you…" Shinjiro was annoyed with the term 'lowerclass', he clenched his hands with a wrathful spark in his eyes. Not to mention that he needed to start from 2nd year, the fact that his junior dormmates were now his senior schoolmates irritated him.

"It was nice knowing you…Junpei-san." Aigis bowed farewell to Junpei.

*bark* *bark* *bark*

"Koromaru says that 'You should run'..." Aigis explained.

"SENPAI, I THINK THE BEEF STEW IS BURNING…HOW?" Fuuka almost shout herself hoarse, looking anxiously at the stew.

"Tch…let me go now if you don't wanna eat charcoal…" Shinjiro gave Junpei a raging glare and rushed back to the stove.

"*Sigh* That was a close one…" Junpei breathed a sigh of relief.

…

Everyone burst into laughter…

…

"I-I'll just quickly go change then…" Minako forced a smile, made her way up to her room, after greeting everyone in presence.

The group noticed a hint of paleness appeared on her face, but none bothered about such a trifling matter.

…

…

Minako closed the door behind her, dropped her bag on the floor. She's feeling fuzzy, her vision was becoming unclear, everything around her seemed to be banded and twisted. She dragged herself to the bed before she was unconscious…

…

In her dreams, all visions were fragmentary…falling apart…

She dreamed that she was inside of the Wild Duck Burger…with Akihiko…

"…Because I think I can depend on you to understand me."

…

She dreamed that she was inside of Hagakure Ramen…with Akihiko…

"When I watch you fight…I feel…angry."

"It's not so much that I get angry, but I get irritated…"

"No, that's not it either. I guess…I get nervous…"

"Is there any way…that you can avoid having to fight?"

"Deep down, I know why I don't want you to be fighting…"

"It's just that…I'm worried about you."

…

She dreamed that she was at the school rooftop…with Akihiko…

"I have to work to protect what's precious to me."

"And that means everything precious…including you…"

"W-Will you be my girl?"

…

She dreamed that she was at the Paulownia Mall…holding a music box in her hands…with Akihiko…

"I-I've never had to pick out something like this before…"

"I think I'll give you something new to put in it every year…"

"Christmas never meant much to me. But this year…'Santa" gave me a gift, too…"

…

She dreamed that she was at the school rooftop…being embraced by Akihiko's warm arms…

"I couldn't find you, and…I thought you might've gone off somewhere…"

"From now on…we'd never be apart…"

...

* * *

At the same time…

The S.E.E.S members gathered in the kitchen, some were cooking, and some were busy setting the table.

They came to a halt, and alerted by a fierce howl from floors above…

"A-A-A-A-W-WWW…"

It was from Minako…

They dashed their way up straight away, broken into her room without even knocking on the door.

"A-A-W-WW…" She banged her head against the floor, sobbing her heart out.

The group couldn't respond to her impulsive action, they were all overwhelmed and terrified by the vision before them. Minako was grasping her head painfully, as if it's about to exploded. She was crying out for help…

"I-I…who am I…?"

"H-Help me…"

"My…head…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

"P-Please…don't…"

…

…

She stretched her arm out reaching out to the group, and came to notice that her body was decomposing slowly into somewhat translucency before losing her consciousness again.

"M-Minako…" Akihiko crawled towards her, he was paralysed with terror.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you…" A male voice spoke up.

"T-Theodore…?" Everyone gaped at his appearance.

"Everyone, please come with me…please come to the Velvet Room at once…" Theodore continued.

"I'll take it from here…" Theodore bent down and picked Minako up.

The group followed Theodore out of Minako's room into Velvet Room, not a word fell from their lips.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
